


关于Revolver成为Link Vrains一日公主的事故

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 游了/PMRV，夫妇漫才程度不灵尊。和解次元沙雕向。





	关于Revolver成为Link Vrains一日公主的事故

一切骚动都落幕，Link Vrains也迎来了又一次大型调整。运营方式也一反常态，企划们都某根筋搭错了一般，各式各样奇奇怪怪的活动雨后春笋般冒了出来。因为刚刚经历过动荡，用户们倒也欢迎轻松而充满惊喜的网上冲浪生活。  
从没有脱离常规的决斗领袖人气投票，到所有人都可以参与的模仿秀。虽然也出现了故意搞事的强壮男号Blue Angel和娇媚女号Go鬼塚，但是Link Vrains整体还是在平和宁静的气氛中度过了这段时光。  
直到运营宣布新活动是随机抽取一位知名度在一定程度之上的用户成为一日公主。  
不限男女。  
同时SOL将提供精心设计的一日限定公主礼服皮肤和全天摄影跟随。  
所有人都看到了摆在面前的两条泾渭分明的道路。要么一位幸运的女性角色入选，享受令人羡慕的焦点一日；要么一位不幸的男性角色入选，除非一天不上线，否则只要上线，账号就会被锁死禁止下线直到活动结束，和这个网络空间的运营进行整整一日的斗智斗勇。  
由于抽选的随机性，以及宣传的不遗余力，这个活动瞬间成为了大家热议的话题，甚至好事者们已经开了盘口下注谁才是被抽到的那一个「幸运儿」。  
正常人还是奶Blue Angel的多，毕竟本身就是美人，也擅长粉丝福利，如果一天都有官方的转播对她的粉丝群体来说绝对是一整天的福利。  
还有一群人奶起了Go鬼塚。这位消失一阵子又重回决斗领袖位置的娱乐决斗者最近正努力提升人气，要是被选中了估计也不会躲避官方的转播，虽然愿不愿意用公主裙为观众带来笑容就是另一个值得探讨的问题了。  
根据有心人的推测，抽选的概率和人气有着极大的关系，人气越高也就越可能躺枪，于是他们把目光转向了第一位。  
好的，Playmaker。根据他一贯的作风，抽到他估计他就一天不上线了，就算有需要上线了，就那个当时被SOL全网通缉都安然无恙的有能黑客，如果真能被活动运营转播出来大家简直就都要为SOL痛哭流涕摇旗呐喊了。  
这三人的人气遥遥领先，所以大家也都以为结果会在其中产生。  
然而真正到了活动当天。  
正式活动是从中午十二点到次日中午十二点的整整二十四小时，公布人选则是同时。  
Link Vrains的广场上人声鼎沸，外界直播播放量也破了新高。事实证明人确实都是爱看热闹的。  
当然也不止人，等着看戏的伊格尼斯也是有的。  
不过本着多一事不如少一事的原则，账号Playmaker的使用者藤木游作选择了在线下（被拖着）关注这个活动。  
搭载Ai和不灵梦的决斗盘放在热狗车内的屏幕前，两个伊格尼斯探出身子紧盯着实况转播。草薙一如既往地操作着电脑，两个高中生啃着热狗看戏。  
广场的屏幕开始倒计时三十秒。  
转播记者太过闹腾，他们就关了静音。热狗车里相当安静，该有的毒奶早就提前奶过了，现在大家都安静地等待结果。  
顺便一提，Ai奶的是Playmaker，草薙对此表示他会帮游作躲SOL的转播的，而游作自己表示如果抽中了他他就线下躲一天。  
而不灵梦坚持认为在SOL没有提供候选人名单的情况下，单论知名度，尊也是有资格的。然后被尊坚定驳回了。  
倒计时，3,2,1——  
屏幕上显示出一个片假名构成的用户名。  
「リボルバー」  
热狗车中四双眼睛从屏幕瞬间全部集中到了游作脸上。  
而游作一如既往面瘫地咽下嘴里的热狗。  
「嗝。」  
寂静被打破了。  
「游作，你没事吧！」穗村尊连忙拍着游作的后背。  
「没……没事，嗝。」  
Ai的笑声长久不息，如果他不是不需要呼吸的伊格尼斯，可能会和他的搭档一起打起嗝来。  
不灵梦抱着手臂看着乱成一团的其他人，歪着脑袋，低声呢喃着，那按理说Soul Burner也应该是候选人之一。  
冷静的草薙哥打开了Link Vrains的官网：「决斗领袖的排名就在刚才更新了，第一位还是游作，第二位……」  
「嗝。」  
「……真是个了不得的惊喜啊。」尊感慨道。  
「嗝。」  
「说真的游作你还好吗，喝口水？」  
「不用。」游作把剩下的几口热狗全部塞进嘴里，抓起决斗盘连着抱着肚子笑瘫的Ai冲往登录用的隔间。  
草薙扬起声音对游作的背影道：「我会支援你的！」  
「那我们也跟上去好了……」尊也把剩下的热狗吃完，跟不灵梦商量道。  
「尊！恭喜你！决斗领袖你也上榜了，排在第四位，比Go鬼塚还要前面。」  
「哦这样，」尊瞟了一眼屏幕，拿起决斗盘，四周找了一圈，「咦垃圾桶呢？等等游作扔纸了吗？」  
==  
Revolver从汉诺基地半独立的服务器中进到Link Vrains的时候正是他熬了通宵终于结束工作后。刚完成的程序中有需要在Link Vrains中测试的，否则他就直接从基地下线了。  
测试只花了半分钟，终于结束了工作的前网络恐怖分子黑客组织头子按下了下线按钮。  
然后弹出系统提示，您的账号被锁定，无法下线。  
Revolver又选择进入基地，弹出了同样的提示。  
太阳穴跳了一下，但是他没有允许自己为SOL那群庸才搞出来的麻烦发怒，按捺住烦躁冷静地寻找问题。  
从被拦截的信件中找到了来自SOL官方运营的邮件。Revolver打开阅读了一下。  
「恭喜您被选为……Link Vrains一日公主……」  
很好，SOL运营们的脑子进水了那么久，这次终于彻底被泡坏了吗。  
打开邮件的时候视界里有一个拦截外来程序的提示。他确认了一下，是一件虚拟体用的服装，更详细地说明的话，是一套，体型数据专为虚拟体Revolver设定的、甚至配色都能看出Revolver的风格的、建模一眼看上去都相当精致的、但是相当夸张的遍布蕾丝和蝴蝶结的里里外外至少五层开外的拖地礼服裙。  
Revolver毫不犹豫地彻底粉碎了这件衣服的程序。  
然后立刻收到了热情的SOL倾情馈赠的同样的衣服。  
……反正SOL也没本事强行突破Revolver的防火墙程序，他也就懒得多耗心思，干脆置之不理。但不能下线确实是一个问题。SOL好歹是处于运营方的高度，从内部解除锁定会很麻烦。  
他看了下时间，几个小时他就让已经帮不上他什么忙的三骑士全部下线休息了，现在都还没回来。虽然他自己来不出意外能比等待支援快，但他现在确实没什么破解SOL的系统的心力。不能下线但是通讯没有没阻断，他给三人留了言，想着过一会儿就能得到己方支援，暂时在Link Vrains里找个安静地方休息一下好了。  
然而他很快发现Link Vrains已经不存在消停的地方了，尤其是对他来说。  
之前贴满大街小巷的Playmaker的悬赏令现在全都变成了活动通告，没错就是一日公主活动。从平面海报到立体投影，全部换成了公主裙Revolver形象。  
在他思索黑掉所有宣传栏需要多大心力的几秒钟内，他听到身后传来不算陌生的女声。  
「诸位！我第一个找到今天的主人公咯！」  
Revolver觉得自己脑壳疼。  
他转过身，用一贯的恶人颜面对Link Vrains人气最高的女性决斗领袖。  
「Blue Angel，我劝你还是不要太过好事为好。」  
然而少女偶像已经小跑到他面前，把live时候才用得到的话筒捅到Revolver的嘴边。  
「那么那么，Revolver大人打算怎么度过这难得的一日呢？咦……」  
发现自己的直播画面变成了雪花的Blue Angel看着操作手环形状终端的Revolver，责备道：「好歹都是人气第二的决斗领袖了，多给粉丝们一点福利嘛。」  
「什么第二？罢了，无所谓。」  
看Revolver已经要转身离开了，Blue Angel挑挑眉毛，抱着手臂看着他。  
「哼~真是冷淡呢。不过还是要祝贺你被选为一日公主哦。」  
这个女人怎么被Specter打成那样还不长记性还要跟他耍贫嘴？  
「顺便你的位置信息我已经放出去了。」  
仅存的一点名为绅士风度的东西拉住Revolver的理智不让他现在就把身边这个侃侃而谈的女生揍一顿。  
丢下Blue Angel不管，他顺着小巷子走，寻找个能让他一个人熬到属下支援的地方。  
路上没看到人，他打开公开的频道确认着现在Link Vrains的情况，发现还是主广场是人最聚集的地方。看转播旁边大家的评论，绝大多数人还是怕被汉诺头子一念之间就销了账号，所以没敢亲自追来看戏。  
然而还是有些自信的家伙会撞上来。比如他看到了迎面走来的Go鬼塚。  
希望他识相点这时候就不要触人雷点了。  
「呦，恭喜你又成为焦点了。」  
好的这人并不会看人脸色。  
「你放心，我是不会帮你再增加热度的。」  
哦那可真是多谢了。  
「话说刚刚我见到了Soul Burner，他说Playmaker正在疯了似的找你，他追都追不上。」  
？？？？？？？这可真是太感谢你提前来知会一声了，不愧是打过一次牌的朋友虽然那次把你打自闭了。  
然后Go鬼塚说着要远离他俩的矛盾漩涡，当场下线了。  
没注意到Revolver看他能自由下线的羡慕目光。  
不知道是熬夜后遗症，还是被SOL搞事的烦躁，Revolver觉得自己脑袋越来越疼。  
==  
「Revolver！」  
这时候他听到了他宿敌的声音。  
从脑袋顶上传来。  
太好了和这人比较起来之前的头疼才算点什么。  
他认命地抬头，发现Playmaker还不是踩着滑板来的。一片巨大的阴影慢慢着陆，哦，这不是难得一见的防火龙吗。  
Playmaker站在防火龙肩膀上看着Revolver，一脸惊愕。  
「Revolver……你为什么……没穿裙子……」  
你骑龙来是不是就为了站高点不方便我把你揪过来就是一顿打？  
「呵，我凭什么要迁就SOL搞出来的可笑活动？」  
「和SOL没关系，这是我们之间的事。」  
「哦？」  
Revolver单手叉腰，仰头看已经摆出数三点姿势的Playmaker。  
「第一，你的公主裙造型机会千载难逢，除非你说之后专门穿给我看！」  
「Playmaker你是不是脑子有坑？」  
「我脑子里全是你！哪来的地方放坑！」  
那你的坑放哪里，墓地吗。  
「第二，我为接下来做的准备全部都建立在你穿公主裙的前提下！」  
「那跟我有什么关系？」  
「所以第三，你不得不穿公主裙！Ai，动手！」  
「好耶！」  
暗之伊格尼斯早就和搭档制定好行动计划了，Playmaker一个信号过去他就从决斗盘中窜出来，扩大成一个触手怪向地面上的Revolver俯冲而去。  
毕竟已经脱离了和伊格尼斯的战时，Revolver估计也是没想到还会被伊格尼斯突然发难，瞬间竟是没形成对应的防御，虚拟体被Ai的手臂抓了个正着。  
视野里出现账号遭受入侵的警告，但左手腕的终端被缠得严严实实。  
不过Ai在Revolver调出应急用的迎击程序前就机灵地抽身而去。Revolver甚至一时没发现他到底干了什么，直到立刻一道特效光浮现在他身上。  
为了便于行动而设计的服装突然变得沉重，他低头一看，是精美异常而繁复冗杂的蕾丝花边和蝴蝶结，从腰散开向下延伸一路垂到地面连脚都完全盖住了。  
他反应了一下才意识到自己的衣服变成了裙子。这种诡异的设计可不就是刚刚看到的那件SOL赠送的删了又来的限定服装吗。  
刚刚Ai那一下把Revolver自制的防护程序基本全都破坏了，失去了拦截后SOL的流氓程序自动安装上了。  
他甚至发现自己的位置信息都对SOL公开了。  
「Playmaker！」然后他听到Soul Burner的声音，「追上Revolver了……呢，呜哇这个裙子也太夸张了吧……」  
「真是华丽的设计啊。怎么样Soul Burner我也给你捏一个吧，一定不会比SOL的手艺差的！」  
「不不不你怎么还在琢磨这事，我没事干嘛要穿裙子啊？」  
「那当然是因为我想看！」  
「原来你兴趣这么差劲的吗。」  
「在说什么啊，Soul Burner！拿出你的自信，我可是相信我的搭档穿这样的裙子一定会很好看的！」  
「你这份信任我不需要哦？」  
「不必客气！」  
「客气个鬼啊真是的你闭会儿嘴吧——话说Playmaker刚刚有记者追在我后面过来了，再不走可就要被转播到了……」  
「是吗，那正好。」  
「……嗯？」  
Playmaker从防火龙的肩膀上跳下来，走近Revolver。Revolver明显还没修复好被Ai破坏的防护程序，看他过来没好气地瞪了他一眼。  
「哈哈哈哈你死心吧，你的防火墙已经被我咬成碎片了，想短期修复好是不可能的！劝你赶快认命从了Playmaker大人吧！」  
「Ai……」  
「Playmaker大人我说得对不对！」  
「我想说，汉诺的伊格尼斯抹杀程序八成还留着呢，你别太跳。」  
「……您说得真有道理。」  
Ai消失在了决斗盘中，Playmaker则再一次呼唤前宿敌的名字。  
「Revolver。」  
Revolver也干脆放弃了现在就能摆脱SOL的流氓程序的想法，看着Playmaker等他能说出什么来。  
「Revolver，你知道我为什么骑防火龙来吗？」  
这是什么猜谜游戏吗。  
「因为你是公主，所以我本来想找一匹白马的其实。但是情况紧急一时找不到，反正防火龙也是白的就是它了。」  
又不止这一个白龙，量子龙不是更白吗算了。  
等等Playmaker是想说童话里的白马王子吗？  
余光看到鸽子挂着青蛙的记者二人组摇摇晃晃飞过来，Revolver注意力歪了一秒钟。  
在这一秒钟Playmaker向前迈了一步。  
于是Revolver毫无预兆地看到Playmaker整个人一矮，单膝跪在了自己身前。  
「……………………干嘛。」  
「哦哦哦哦哦哦这是一幅怎样的景象！！！Playmaker！拯救了世界的Playmaker！正在单膝跪地面对Revolver！他要干什么呢！」大嗓门记者的声音冲破云霄。  
Revolver觉得脑仁疼。  
「Revolver，嫁给我。」  
「为什么会变成这样……」  
「太紧急了戒指和花没准备。」  
「不需要。」  
「嫁给我。」  
「没门。」  
「这样啊，虽然是预料之中。」Playmaker平静地站起来，向候在身后的防火龙挥挥手，直着往Revolver走去。  
刚刚被人突然下跪也勉强保持了冷静的Revolver现在下意识后退了一步，还要万分小心不要踩到拖地的裙摆。  
「你还打算干什么。」  
Playmaker走近到能贴上Revolver的距离。  
「王子向公主求婚行不通的话，那就恶龙抢公主好了。」  
一把揽住了他的腰。  
「这才是你骑龙的首要原因吧？？？」  
实际是高中生的虚拟世界大魔王眨眨眼睛，十分纯良：「可能吧。」  
被Revolver一掌按在了脸上。  
「我们本来早就是那种关系了，不过就是公开一下罢了，有什么不好意思的？」  
「谁跟你是那种关系了你梦游不要把我牵扯进来。」  
「都没有质疑那种关系是哪种关系，你根本就是承认了只不过害羞不想承认而已。」  
「Playmaker你别笑了你笑得真恶心。」  
全网转播中，Playmaker像八爪章鱼一样抱着Revolver企图把他拖上防火龙，而拼死抵抗的Revolver——  
高举左手的终端召唤出三条枪管龙把防火龙踩在了脚底下。  
然后Playmaker召唤了六个码语者把三条枪管龙架走了。  
战场上又出现了三条拓扑逻辑字段的大怪。  
仪式怪兽电子界魔术师，融合怪兽电子界时钟龙，同调怪兽电子界量子龙也出现了。  
破解龙和装弹枪管狞猛龙加入战斗。  
局面越来越复杂。  
目前已有的任何一场决斗都没有过这么多王牌级怪兽同时出现，场面太过震撼，关注这场转播的观众也越聚越多。  
为了完整观摩大型怪兽的战斗，也有越来越多的转播机来到争斗的漩涡周边。  
也有情报贩子和类似人员自己开了摄像机过来打探这两个决斗水平天花板的情报。  
然而外人看来多么壮观，真正核心的两个人还只致力于拉拉扯扯。  
Revolver把链接栗子球推到一边，然后把明显对他好感爆表的比特精灵糊到Playmaker脸上。  
「虽然比特精灵长得和你像但是我要的是你又不是它……」  
「Playmaker你有完没完！」  
「也对，这样下去你早晚会输。」  
「你再说一遍？」  
「Revolver，」Playmaker正色道，「你根本猜不到我卡组有多少怪。」  
「……犯规了吧，SOL怎么还没把你封号。」  
「电子界都希望我把你娶回去。」  
「那我下次让破解龙过去表示一下友好。」  
「没有下次了，Revolver，没有了。我今天就要把你抢回去。」  
「Playmaker你到底把我当什么了……」  
「美丽的公主。我是恶龙。」  
「你醒醒？？」  
「不管怎么说你都赢不了了。认命吧Revolver。」  
「呵呵，我是不是最近对你太温和了。你什么时候见我认过命？不就是怪不够用吗？数据风暴解放——！！」  
「！！」  
凶猛的暴风在Revolver身边形成，风暴中隐约能听到躁动的龙吟。  
「但是Revolver！能从数据风暴中获得怪兽的不是只有你一个人！」  
「那又怎样？难不成你是只在乎数量的庸人？」  
当数据风暴中陆续有怪兽回应两人的召唤出现，战场也愈发扩大起来。但战况持续胶着，无论是哪一方都不能取得压倒性的战果。  
数据风暴的规模也开始显得不够看，Revolver虽然能够操纵，但也有上限。  
之后Ai也助了一臂之力。  
围观的不灵梦本来也想插手，但是被Soul Burner劝停了。感觉再这样下去容易热血过头出事呢……  
然而他们还是发现风暴再次增大了。  
不灵梦：「这是来自其他伊格尼斯的干涉。」  
Soul Burner：「还有伊格尼斯在看戏啊……」  
不灵梦：「那是当然的，Playmaker和Revolver的关系到底会变成什么样我们都很在意的。」  
Soul Burner：「都很八卦的。」  
不灵梦：「正是如此。」  
数据风暴的规模越来越大，Link Vrains的街道甚至开始受到波及。但是风暴中心的两个人显然完全没有在意这件事，围观的伊格尼斯也不会在乎SOL的劳动成果。  
风暴开始让摄像机无法漂浮，它们被卷入风暴中，越来越多的转播信号断开。当观众们无法通过转播了解情况时，他们将视线投往现场。  
然后在那个方向用肉眼确认到了巨型的数据风暴。  
从午休中被紧急叫回来工作的财前晃看着巨型数据风暴感到十分绝望。  
当属下问起怎么处理，他回答，汉诺和伊格尼斯一起搞事，没法处理，等他们玩够了再收拾烂摊子吧。  
然后姑且发布了禁止靠近违者后果自负的系统公告。  
附近确实有好事的来看结果被卷入数据风暴。反正也不至于像当年汉诺塔事件那样有危险，大不了是丢点数据。  
Soul Burner本来想劝架，但是风暴规模太大了，不灵梦虽然护得住他却也不好帮他再往里深入，干脆下了线。  
草薙在外面倒是还和游作保持了联系。还知道Revolver的账号被锁了，帮他从外界做破解程序。  
即使是有数据风暴这么大的骚动，SOL的账号锁定倒是尽职尽责，拖着Revolver不让他下线。他倒也没有太大危机感，对他经历过的危险来说这不过就是小打小闹。  
「Revolver，」但是Playmaker自愿向他伸出了援手，「草薙哥在外面做好支援的准备了，只要和你的账号连接上，我们都可以从数据风暴中脱身。」  
「你打的什么主意？」Revolver好像完全变成惊弓之鸟了。  
「没什么，就是需要接触你的虚拟体。」  
「你抱着我就没松过手都快把我勒死了，还要怎么接触。」  
「我们的衣服上虚拟体防护程序都做了不少，再怎么贴着都不算接触，」Playmaker泰然自若，「当然是要皮肤接触。」  
Revolver的眼皮跳了一下：「什么意思？」  
「你的面罩空隙太小了，我又只有脸露在外面。」  
「……好了不用说了没门。」  
「第一，被卷进数据风暴会有丢失数据的风险。」  
「又不是没有备份，好了你离我远点。」  
「第二，就算是有备份，万一重要数据因此泄露怎么办？」  
「我们汉诺的算法哪里是那么容易被解读的，尤其是这种程度的风暴最多也就是泄露只言片语，想要得到有用的情报是不可能的。」  
「第三，既然面前有其他选择，为什么要选择可能存在风险的道路？即使风险很小，但是你并没有否定它存在的可能性。你只是因为想拒绝我所以就要违背自己的行动理念吗？你不是一向都乐意选择没有后顾之忧的做法吗？」  
「……」  
「Revolver。更何况我们之前又不是没亲过。」  
「Playmaker你给我闭嘴！」  
他扯住Playmaker的领子，偏过头从面罩的缝隙间吻住了这个纠缠了许久的前宿敌。  
风刮得厉害，什么交缠的吐息什么彼此的温度全都被狂风卷走，只剩下Revolver的子弹耳坠撞在面罩边缘发出清脆而不规则的敲击声回荡在两人耳边。  
他们在风暴的正中心拥吻，环绕他们混战的怪兽也渐渐停歇，随着数据风暴缓缓消散回归为数据素材。  
Playmaker在接吻中睁开眼，点开系统菜单，按下了下线按钮。  
两人一同消失在风暴正中心。  
==  
尊：「草薙哥你这助攻真厉害。」  
草薙哥：「你别听游作说的，他骗人的。好歹也做过队友我还能没有Revolver的账号资料？」  
尊：「游作知道这件事吗……」  
草薙哥：「他手里的资料就是我给的。」  
不灵梦：「Playmaker，真是超出我们预料的男人啊。」  
==  
尊：「游作你不打算乘胜追击吗？」  
游作：「他应该是刚刚通宵完，晚点再去堵他。」  
尊：「都看出来了还那么缠着人家啊……」  
游作：「机会难得。而且我最初只是想帮他下线，没想到他反应那么大。」  
Ai：「没想到呢~」  
尊：「我觉得你们就是故意的。」  
游作：「那我就先回去了。」  
草薙哥：「这么早就回去了？」  
游作：「嗯。回去补觉，晚上去了见家找他。」  
尊：「晚上……」  
不灵梦：「那我们也一起回去吧。」  
游作：「我绕路买点东西。」  
尊：「晚上……买东西……」  
草薙哥：「尊你不用重复了我们都懂了……」


End file.
